chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Halberd-II
The Knight Armories Halberd-II was a select fire assault rifle created in such a way that some believed it was built more like an aircraft than a rifle. It was noted for its sharp angular features and fore-end that appeared to end almost like a blade, appearing almost like its name inspiration. Despite being made by Knight Armories, which was a regular contracting partner with the UNSC, the Halberd-II did not enter widespread use, instead being used for special operations groups instead of general troopers. Its manufacturing cost reflected this as a single Halberd-II was reputed to be worth three times as much as any weapon produced from Misriah. However, such a weapon was loaded with electronics suites as well as recoil mitigation and high tech composites to reduce weight as much as possible. In 3241, this weapon along with many others, was captured by the Dark Legion and brought with them as a source of firepower. However, it is unknown how the Legion came into possession of this weapon as all Halberd-IIs, unless delivered to a recipient, are always stored at Knight Armories facilities, meaning that direct robberies were carried out to retrieve them. Description Though some would claim that it appears to be outlandish, the Halberd-II operates in a similar way to many other types of assault rifles. The weapon fires from a closed rotating bolt that is charged by pulling on a rail mounted charging handle with two wing like protrusions allowing for grip, though it could be safely charged by yanking on one side of the lever. When loaded, bright green lights turn on near the receiver which serves as an ammunition counter. The magazine is loaded with forty rounds of 7.62x54mm SAP rounds. The cartridge is fired just as any other conventional munition is discharged, though instead of ejecting up and to the right as most users are right handed, the Halberd-II ejects through a forward port near the barrel by forcing empty cartridges out to avoid contact with hot brass. However, this means that on rare occasion, the ejection feed may block, forcing users to use an included assist to force a round to clear the port, however this malfunction is noted to be one in fifty thousand shots, and a consistently cleaned rifle will avoid this problem altogether. In any cases, fail-safes will prevent further action once the electronics determine a block has been detected. The rear sight of the gun morphs depending on the range desired by the shooter. Pre-programmed zero ranges are fed into the weapon and all a user needs to do is select by number pad which one they wish to use. The sight will change depending on which range the user whishes to shoot at. A top mounted rail will allow for use of aftermarket sights depending on what the situation demands. A major potential problem for using this weapon stems from the fact that it is nearly an entirely electronic system. The risk comes from the chance that the Halberd-II can and has been noted to shut down in combat when its power cell goes dry. However, Knight Armories assures that the internal cell of the Halberd-II is rated for over 1000 hours of active duty, so if a weapon shuts down in battle, it is the fault of the user. Nevertheless, forces using this weapon carry an additional battery to replenish charge. These batteries can be slotted into the weapon simply by using the push pins to break open the gun so that the battery can be slid into a set of contacts. These batteries can be recharged for later use. The muzzle velocity for the Halberd-II stands at 1700 feet per second. This is no accident as the barrel of the gun is lined with magnetic coils that help accelerate the projectile out of the barrel. This boosts the range of the gun considerably, giving it the range of a sniper rifle while affording it the rate of fire of a front-line infantry weapon. The high rate of fire does mean higher recoil, and despite the mitigation systems, users are still advised to use short controlled bursts. Trivia * Like all Knight Armories firearms, the Halberd-II is named after a bladed weapon. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Assault Rifle